thegamesrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Sergius Romulus
Sergius Romulus is District 1's escort. History Sergius Romulus is the third child of a "middle class" Capitol family, and he grew up a fanatic of the Hunger Games. His father, Rubeus, was a mid-level banker and his mother, Petronia, worked managing and distributing Avoxes. His childhood was comfortable but not extravagant by Capitol standards, and Sergius grew up as a cheerful and extraverted child, enjoying everything life had to offer him. He idolized the Tributes and imitated them and the Victors especially, and he became obsessed with "reliving the glory" of the Games. His partiality to District 1 emerged early after a chance meeting with a contingent of D1 victors at some social gathering his parents somehow gained access to, and from there, little Sergius was hooked. It was impossible for him to become a "career", but he wanted to live the life anyway he could, and since he had no talent for fashion or make-up, he began to train for life as an escort. This quest was pretty all consuming, as it's pretty difficult to break into the field without some sort of political backing or money to throw around. Still, Sergius persevered, studying the Games, studying protocol and the history of the Games and the Districts. He threw himself into his work until finally he was given a shot and was granted a position as an assistant to the assistant-escort of District 1. He was doing mindless tasks mostly, work usually reserved for Avoxes like carrying luggage or waking the Tributes for meals and such, but he relished the chance to work closely with the management team, and in time he somehow ingratiated himself to them. He was reliable, if nothing else, and he proved himself handy time and time again, mostly due to his unrelenting desire to argue through any situation. Sergius was, for lack of a better phrase, persistent as hell. He also somehow became friendly with D1 Victor/Mentor Valerius, whom he had idolized since his childhood. It was a tempestuous friendship at times, as Sergius' enthusiasm and boisterous personality sometimes ruffled a feather or two. Sergius came to rely on the even-tempered Valerius to reel him in while he got a rise out of coaxing reactions from him. Before long, the two were inseparable, and when Valerius returned to District 1, Sergius was allowed to go with him, as his "personal assistant". He took up residence in the D1 Victor's Village along with Valerius, managing his day to day existence and generally being his closest friend and confidante. The two had been living together for about two years when D1's long-term escort, Nero, suffered a nervous breakdown and Sergius was summoned back to the Capitol to serve as the interim escort until the normal escort was well enough to return to active duty. He was forced to leave Valerius behind in District 1 and return to the Capitol, which is totally an honor (not to mention a promotion) but it's also kind of irritating having to leave his best friend behind. Abilities *HERE Miscellaneous *Random trivia goes here! Category:District 1 Category:Capitol characters Category:Support Staff Category:Escorts